Because I Was Flynn
by SarahLeighGoodwin
Summary: Some demons are harder to get rid of than others and no one knows this better than Eugene Fitzherbert.


**Author's Note: Hello peoples! This story was actually a homework assignment I did back when I was a sophomore in high school where I had to write a redemption story arc. Naturally, Eugene Fitzherbert seemed like a great choice and my teacher said she would accept fanfiction. Four years down the road and I am now in my second year at a university and I was trying to clean out my computer and stumbled upon it. It's not the greatest piece of fanbased literature, but I like it. Enjoy!**

 **Non nobis domine, tuo glorium**

Once upon a time…no, I am not starting like that. That is not the way Flynn Rider rolls.

Let's start with something like "It was the best of times; it was the worst of times." Ehh, fitting, but not original.

How about "This is the story of the day my life changed."

There we go, absolute perfection; you should expect nothing less from the infamous Flynn Rider.

Well, I am sure by now you have all heard the story of I how single handedly saved the lost princess from a life of bondage and brought her back home, but you have heard all that before so I am not repeating it. But what people do not seem to realize is the price I had to pay for being Flynn Rider. It all started probably a month after Rapunzel returned home…

"The trial for Flynn Rider will now begin," the king, Rapunzel's father, announced to the court. I sat in my chair and sighed. I did not want any of this to happen. I mean, my life was finally turning out okay: I had the girl of dreams, living in a castle, servants serving me hand and foot, all and all, my life was pretty amazing. But, then it all came crashing down when the council had demanded I have my day in court for my crimes. So here I sat, panicking because if this does not turn out well, everything I loved, including Rapunzel, would be gone in a flash.

As the court read my crimes (which took about half an hour to say them all), I could not help but think about the "what ifs": _What if I had not became a thief? What if I didn't get greedy? What if I had done things differently? What if I lose? What if I win, but Rapunzel hates me for everything I have done?_

The last was by far the worst punishment I could receive. All the wondering made me wish the court could feel how sorry I was. Sorry I had made so many mistakes that hurt too many people and changed so many lives. _If they only knew._

For what seemed like an eternity, I was forced to dance with the demons that haunted my past. Crime after crime, testimony after testimony (I am sad to say I did not remember half the people who testified that I had stolen from them). Needless to say, I was happy when they called lunch break.

After lunch would be my questioning, which could make or break me depending on how I answered. I was already thinking of how I would use my charm and impressive lying skills to win a pardon, when Rapunzel interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked knowing I had to be up to something.

"I am thinking about how to get myself out of this," I admitted.

"What are you going to tell them?" The worry in her voice was heart breaking.

"I will tell them it was all survival. I needed to steal to eat."

She gave me a look. "We both know that isn't true, Eugene. May be the first couple of times that was the case, but after a while I know you did it more for the rush. Don't lie to them. That is what got you here in the first place."

Funny how she knew all that after knowing me for only a month. "What do you want me to do?" I asked hoping she had a pardon-winning answer.

She thought for a second. "Go talk to my dad, man-to-man. If you tell him how sorry you are and how you have changed-yes, Eugene, you have changed- and maybe he will go easier on you."

I was blown away by her answer (partially because I couldn't believe _I_ didn't think of it) but was amazed by how lucky I was to have this incredible woman beside me. Naturally, this only made me want to fight for my freedom more.

"Blondie, you're brilliant," I complimented as I gave her swift kiss on the lips.

I walked back to the courtroom, where I knew he would be. I knocked on the door, praying the king was in an alright mood. He opened up the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Mr. Rid-I mean, Mr. Fitzherbert? What are you doing here?"

"Sir, I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"About how sorry I am about everything I have done."

He motioned for me to come in and I sat down in one of the chairs reserved for diplomats and began speaking. "Your highness, all for as long as I can remember, I have lied, cheated, and stole my way through life. I have hurt so many people because I was unwilling to forget my dream. However, when I met your daughter, suddenly my dream meant nothing to me. And now, because I was Flynn, I stand a chance of losing her. I have changed, sir. I have seen the light, realized that the only way to live the life I want to live is to be honest, to never steal. I am sorry."

The king looked deep in thought for what felt like an eternity. "Mr. Fitzherbert, I believe it is time we return to the court room." And with that he left.

The court resumed and I was out of my mind terrified. If the king did not forgive me, I was a dead man, I would be hung for my crimes and I would deserve it. You have probably guessed by now that I regret everything I have ever done, all the way down to being born. As these thoughts bounced around in my head, I awaited the anguish of questioning. Just as they were about to bring me up for questions, the king stopped them.

"I have something to say," he began. "The man who sits before you today is not the man who committed the crimes months ago. I am a fair ruler and therefore see it fit that everyone has a chance to repent for their actions, which is exactly what Mr. Fitzherbert has done. Not everyone will agree with this, but I have chosen to pardon him. He has learned the error of his ways or 'seen the light' as he put it. Court adjourned."

I was in shock. Could you blame me? After everything, I was forgiven. The king walked up to me afterwards. "Sir, I-" he stopped me. "Mr. Fitzherbert, my daughter has told me in detail the story of how you died for her. In my opinion the price has already been paid."


End file.
